Dinner Time is Fun! Reader Insert
by Amaterasudaemon
Summary: You and the FACE family have antics over dinner! FACExReader
1. Chapter 1

"What do you guys want for dinner?" You shouted, pulling an apron over your head,

"Pastaaaa~!"

"Pancakes!"

"Pot stickers aru!"

"Hamburgers!"

"Braught Wurst!" You sighed. You felt arms wrap around your waist.

"Vhat about French Cuisine?"

You pulled away smirking,

"How about no?" Francis Bonnefoy pouted. You stuck out your tongue, foolishly. He grabbed it and pulled you towards him.

"'ancis oo 'etter 'ot!" He grinned and drew you closer to him, you unable to resist. When you were close enough he wrapped his arms around your waist tight enough so you couldn't move and it was uncomfortable in the way that you pressed too closely to him. He grinned and leaned down so closely that your foreheads touched. You glared at him and wriggled in his grip.

"Francis... You are gonna get hurt... Let me go." He just smirked, so you stomped on his foot. He let go of you and howled gripping his injured foot. You grinned, stuck out your tongue, and ran off. You got farther and farther away so you eventually stopped.

"Vhat are you running away from _?" Ivan asked from a dark corner.

"Agh!" You practically screamed gripping your heart. "You scared me Ivan!" He gave a childish grin and came out from the corner.

"I am good at dat. Da?" You nodded your head smiling,

"Da, and also to answer your first question, Francis." His face didn't change but his aura did. It grew menacing and a deeper purple. You just laughed, "Don't worry, I took care of him. He won't try touching my waist for awhile." Ivan just shook his head.

"You are naïve." You got angry.

"What do you mean?" You put your hands on your hips and glared at him. You had a problem when people called you stuff like being too young, naïve, or stuff like that. Russia merely shook his head. "Never mind."

"Fine." You turned on your heel and stalked off. You heard him sigh. You decided that you were going to hang out with Belarus a bit more this week. You smirked to yourself, until you realized you still had to make dinner.

"Ack!" You ran to the kitchen where France still was. He was sitting on a stool that was next to the island. You looked at him cautiously, and he put his hands up in surrender. You smiled and laughed,

"Are you Okay?" You asked him, he looked at you and he nodded still pouting.

"Awww! I'm sorry!" You ran up and gave him a hug and kissed him on the forehead. Before he could make it awkward you went to the fridge, pulled up your hair, and opened the doors pulling out the ingredients for the food you had decided on. You hummed to yourself a song you made up when you were little and went about making dinner. You had decided on making stuffed burgers. They were awesome cause you could put whatever you wanted in the middle. Francis looked over your shoulder while you started making pasta.

"Vhat are you doing?" You looked at him over your shoulder smiling,

"Making dinner obviously!" He looked at you strange but before you or him could say anything Arthur shouted.

"Get away from her you bloody frog!" You laughed and stepped away from the pasta sauce. You wrapped your arms around Francis and kissed his cheek,

"What if I wanted to be next to him?" England's face paled and you laughed and untangled yourself from France and went over to Arthur and ruffled his hair,

"I was joking! Lighten up!" He regained color in the form of red.

"That wasn't funny!" He turned to stomp away when you caught him by the wrist,

"I'm sorry Arthur that was mean." He stopped but didn't face you, "Arthur!" He didn't move, "I'll let you help with dinner!" Arthur and Francis asked simultaneously,

"What?!"

"'e'll ruin the vood!" Arthur glared at him and sparks flashed between them. You just smiled,

"No he won't!" You grabbed his hand and walked him over to the stove. You also grabbed Francis's wrist and pulled him over,

"You can help too!" They both looked confused. "In fact..." You ran over to the door and yelled, "Everyone come to the kitchen... If you don't you won't get dinner!" You listened as there was a stampeding of countries as they ran to the kitchen. You laughed and skipped back to the confused countries already there.

"We... Are going to have a fun dinner tonight!"

As soon as everyone got to the kitchen you started to explain your idea. There were some people who objected but an icy glare from you they shut their mouth. Alfred was all for the idea, he got a high five for that. Romano wouldn't be silenced though.

"What about people who don't like hamburgers?" You laughed,

"That's what's so awesome! You can put anything inside of it! I already started on your pasta!" North Italy cheered. "And pizza toppings." Romano looked at you slightly suspicious. "Anyways, if you can cook... Go ahead and start your most favoritest food!" Everyone but Sealand walked/ ran to start. You smiled and high-fived him. He was always the most adorable.

"Do you need help?" He nodded. "Okay come with me!" You took him by the hand and lead him to the fridge. "What is your most favorite food?" He thought for a second.

"PB and J." You grinned,

"That is one of my most favorite too!" You grabbed the jelly from the fridge and then the peanut butter from the pantry. You lead him over to an empty counter and lifted him up on the counter and helped him take a little bit of peanut butter and jelly and mix it together in a bowl.

"You have to have it evenly mixed okay?" He nodded concentrating. You walked away, to look for England, who had disappeared. You found him in a corner an aura of failure around him. You stifled a laugh. Slowly you crept up but there was something on the floor that you tripped over and fell on him.

"What in the bl- Oh. Hi." He started to yell but stopped when he saw it was you. Your face was a deep red.

"Sorry! I tripped." He laughed.

"I noticed." You laughed with him until you noticed that you were, in fact, laying on his lap. He seemed to be aware of this also. Strangely enough you didn't want to get up. Your eyes started to close,

"Uh- _... Everyone is looking at us." You didn't move,

"Are they really?" You smelled the air, "they shouldn't. Their stuff is burning." There was a scrambling and you stood up. You held out a hand and England took it and stood up.

"Allons-y!" You didn't let go of his hands and led him to the fridge. His face started to turn red.

"What is your favorite food?" You tapped his nose with your finger. His face was even more red.

"E-eggs." He stuttered.

"What type?"

"Scrambled." You grinned. You opened the fridge door and grabbed the egg carton and milk. You grabbed a bowl and lead Arthur to a spot near Sealand, who was still mixing his mixture. You glanced inside the bowl,

"That's good! Great job bud!" He grinned at you and you yelled to America,

"Can you get started on the meat patties Alfred?" He shouted back,

"Yeah!"

"Thanks!" You shouted across the din. "Now, lets started on your stuff." You turned back to Arthur. "Now we start by cracking one or two eggs in the bowl." Arthur grumbled something and you ignored him and instead critiqued his technique. "You got shells in it." You opened a drawer and got a fork and got out the shell. "Now," you handed him the fork, "use your wrist and whip it." He started to stir it and you clucked your tongue. He turned his face red.

"Why don't you show me how to do it instead of expecting me to know how?!" You made an O shape with your lips, you had forgotten he didn't know squat about cooking.

"Sorry! Here." You stood behind him and held his hands and showed him how to use the wrist technique. Once it was mixed properly you stepped away from him and leaned on the counter next to him, grinning. His face was extremely red, red enough you were concerned,

"Are you sick?" You put your hand up to feel his forehead but he pulled away,

"I'm fine!" You finally understood it was probably because you were so close to him, and since he had problems with closeness he was probably angry with you for that.

"Arthur I'm sorry!" He looked at you strangely. "For invading your personal space..." His face got red,

"No no no _! I don't mind if you invade my personal space!" All the conversation stopped but you didn't notice,

"Really?! Yay!" You gave him a big hug, on your tiptoes to reach around his neck. You gave him a peck on the cheek and then remembered you had to help Alfred with the hamburger patties. You let go and turned to find Alfred but instead found everyone staring at you and Arthur. You shuffled back to him and whispered,

"What is wrong?" He didn't answer. You shrugged.

"Alfred!" You shouted, there was a second of silence then from the back of the crowd,

"Yes?"

"How are the hamburger patties looking?"

"They are done!" You grinned,

"Awesome sauce! Can you bring them over here? Okay everyone! Is everyone's food done?" There were nods and yeses from the general group. You clapped your hands. "Great! Now, line up along this counter!"

As everyone started to make their patties you went to start on the grills. Due to the fact of having lots of people in one place the manor had seven grills, all of them needed for this. As you started on the first one, you heard the patio door slide open. You turned to see Alfred coming out, holding a paper plate with a large burger on it. He put it on the second grill and started to light it. You smiled, sweat dripping down your face due to the hot summer heat. He was still wearing his leather bomber jacket, smiling pleasantly. You were confused,

"Aren't you hot?" You called to him, as you moved onto the third grill. He looked up at you, and to your amazement saw that he wasn't sweating at all.

"No, the heat here is refreshing compared to Texas summers." You giggled,

"Is that so?" He nodded seriously, but smiled right after and stated loudly,

"Plus the hero doesn't ever worry about temperature!" You laughed and went to work on the fifth grill (Alfred had moved to the fourth one), wiping sweat from your forehead. He sighed,

"Looking at you makes me hot though." With that he shrugged off his jacket and tied it around his waist. He had on a light white cotton tee, and you could see his well defined biceps. He finished up with that grill rather quickly and went to the sixth. You grinned at him,

"Thanks for helping!" You moved to the last one,

"Any thing to hasten the burger cooking." You giggled,

"And here I thought it was just you being gentlemanly like!" He looked around and got closer to you, making your heart thump curiously.

"Wh-" your face grew red as he got closer and put his hands on your shoulders, then he whispered in your ear,

"Actually that was my reason, just don't tell Arthur!" You giggled, your face still red,due to the fact Alfred's extremely built body being so close to your own. He pulled away,

"Since I am a hero, I deserve to have a kiss from the fair maiden for helping you out!"

You giggled and pretend to deliberate, after a second you nodded,

"Appears fair." Because you were shorter than him you had to put your hands on his shoulders and lift yourself up, and you kissed him on the cheek. As you released your grip on his shoulder, you were surprised when he wrapped his arms around your waist and spun you around. He put you down and winked at you,

"The hero always does that to the fair maiden, and it seems like they are ready to cook their burgers!" Alfred clapped his hands delightedly. You nodded a grin coming to your face,

"Yup!"

\- Time Skip of Burger Grilling and Fun-

It was loud and your head throbbed with a headache. You escaped the after dinner conversations. Dinner had gone wonderfully and everyone had loved it. Even when the combinations tasted horrible they still had fun. You did too but you hadn't had dinner and you were hungry. You hid out in the kitchen avoiding contact with the countries. It was late but you couldn't find the medicine and the headache would probably keep you from going to sleep. As you hid out in the kitchen your nose got a whiff of something delicious. You follow your nose to a counter and a stack of pancakes waited there. You smiled, this kindness lifting your mood. You devoured them and went in search of Matthew, knowing that he would be the one who made them. You found him in his room reading a book on his bed. You knocked on his doorframe. He looked over and he smiled,

"Hey!" He spoke in his soft voice. You grinned at him,

"Hi! Can I come in?" He sat up and pulled on his glasses,

"Yeah, Come on in!" You stepped in his pristine room. Canada's room was the opposites of Alfred's. Clean and organized, while Alfred's was a mess. He patted his bed next to him and you sat down.

"Thank you so much for the pancakes! How did you like your burger?" His face dusted lightly with red,

"I am glad you like it! I noticed you didn't have a burger for yourself so I made it for you. My burger was good, how did you come up with the idea?" You smiled softly and chuckled,

"The Internet. I swear the people on there are geniuses!" He chuckled with you. "So what were you reading before I interrupted?" His face got slightly red again.

"The Phantom of the Opera..."

"Cool! Sorry I interrupted! You can continue reading! I just wanted to say thanks!" You stood up and he protested in his quiet way.

"It is fine! You can stay!" You sat back down. You enjoyed fun but a bit of Matt's quiet peacefulness was good for relaxation.

"Would you mind if I took a nap? You can read until it is time to go to bed then send me on my way." He coughed and his face grew slightly red.

"Umm... Okay..." You stretched and curled up by his side and he picked up his book. It was in French, that took you by a little surprise but you remembered that Matt was fluent in it. You closed your eyes and quickly you were asleep despite the now fading headache.

Someone shook your shoulder and you yawned and stretched. You looked up through your eyelashes,

"Yeah Matt?"

"I am going to bed soon, would you like to go to your room?" You thought for a second laying back down closing your eyes and slurred out,

"Like to? Not really, you are very comfortable. But I will go, for alas I am not." You stood up, stumbling slightly your eyes still closed. You heard Matthew chuckle,

"_ do you need help getting to your room?" You turned around and slightly waved you hand,

"No no, I'm fine I'm fine. I'll ask someone to give me directions." You heard Matthew get up,

"_ I'll help you get to your room." He put an arm around you and walked with you, while you stumbled along, mumbling incoherently about Flying Mint Bunny. With your eyes closed you couldn't see that a piece of the carpet was slightly up and you tripped over it, Canada coming with you. You slightly opened your eyes to see light purple wide open.

"Sorry, The carpet made me trip." You sat up and Matthew got off of you, sitting next to you.

"Um, sorry, I really didn't mean to fall on you." You smiled and waved your hand,

"You didn't hurt me." He stood up and put his hand out. You took it and to your surprise he lifted you up and gently tossed you over his shoulder. You gave a small 'Whoo!' and ended up looking at Matt's butt. It was very nice. You found yourself putting your hand and squeezing slightly, making the poor boy jump.

"_-_, please stop." He whispered and you could tell he was blushing.

"I'm sorry Canada!" He stopped,

"What did you call me?" You woke up immediately. No way did you just let it slip that you knew that they were countries,

"Canadian, that's what I called you? Did I stutter?" You made your voice sound tired and loopy. You got set down and you paled not sure how you were going to cover this up. Matthew may be quiet but he wasn't stupid, in fact he was one of the smartest people you knew.

"_. Look me in the eye." You avoided his eyes until he grabbed your face, still gentle, and said it again. You reluctantly looked him in the eyes,

"Y-Yes?" And you knew you weren't going to get out of it.

"Do you know about... Us?" He asked, his purple eyes boring into yours. You let shoulders to slack and covered your face with your hand,

"Yes." He gave a sharp intake of breath.

"How?" Your mind spun lies even before that question left his lips. You couldn't tell him the truth, or could you?

"Can you keep a secret?" You asked hesitantly. You weren't sure if you should tell him but you had to tell someone.

"Y-yeah?" Matthew hesitantly answered. You grabbed his arm and dragged him,

"Come with me." He gave a few protests but you didn't listen. You flung open the door, to find Francis laying on your bed with no shirt on, and had flannels that had roses on them. You stopped and France halted in the middle of his rant in French.

"Vhy do 'ou 'ave my 'ittle cousin in your grasp... Ohon-"

"Shut up and get out Francis." You coldly said. Matthew gaped at you, Francis's face fell.

"W-" you glared at him and he stood up. He stiffly walked out not giving you or Matthew a look on the way out, once the door shut you turned to him, your face falling from the façade.

"I will tell him sorry tomorrow. Now please sit down." Canada seemed speechless and sat down on your bed. You rubbed your face wearily and sat in the spinny chair from your desk and rolled in front of him.

You rubbed your face wearily,

"The reason I know you guys are countries is because my grandpa was one," Matthew's face paled. " I am technically a little bit of a country. I can't tell anyone because it is a family secret, so please don't say anything." Matthew gave a small squeak, let out a large breath, and asked,

"Who's your grandpa-eh?" You sighed, you supposed you might as well tell everything.

"His name I am not sure of but I call him Grandpa Rome, also when I say Grandpa what I mean is great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great times thirty. So it was a bit strange when I was thirteen and asleep and my super old grandpa woke me up by rubbing his prickly face against mine." Canada seemed a bit confused. You sighed and shook your head.

"He doesn't respect personal space. That's about all I can tell you because I don't understand it much myself." He took a second and sighed,

"Why is it a family secret-eh?" You didn't even mention his accent- which showed itself when he asked questions or was stressed- and answered.

"They don't want to be held responsible for wars and stuff. Truthfully only a couple in our line are actual able to personify pieces of land." He was about to ask another question when you stood up.

"Can you keep this quiet? I really need to have it kept a secret. I don't want to have this drama in my life." Matthew nodded and stood. He gave you a small hug, making you slightly blush, and grabbed you by and looked into your eyes and to your surprise and embarrassment he kissed you on the cheek and quietly said,

"Of course not _. Good night." He let go and opened the door and shut it. You stood dumbly, feeling awkward, and your stomach was in knots after Matt's hug, much less kiss. After thirty seconds you let out a long breath.

'WHAT WAS THAT?!' You mentally screamed and laid on your bed. Slowly you felt your face grow a darker red.

You took deep breaths and calmed down.

"He's part French. They probably kiss each other on the cheek all the time. It's fine. Normal." You told yourself out loud. You repeated that mantra to yourself mentally until you fell asleep.

You woke to a dark room. Which was normal, the lights automatically turned off without movement in thirty minutes, but what wasn't normal was the weight on your chest. Slowly, sleepily, you opened your eyes. You could make out a figure on your chest, who, you weren't sure, but it could be Sealand.

"Peter? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" The figure moved and blonde hair shimmered in the dull light that came from under the door.

"I did 'ave a bad dream. It 'ad 'ou in it." Your heart stopped. The French accent froze it.

"Fr-Francis?" You hesitantly asked,

"Oui?" You sat up.

"Why are you in my room?!" Francis stood up.

"I told 'ou. I 'ad a bad dream. You were so cold to me, and glared at me." Oh. You were going to apologize for that, but him getting into your room made you mad. You made a noise in the back of your throat.

"Seriously? I'll apologize later. Now you need to get out now." The figure moved quickly and Francis's mouth was near your ear.

"Why was Matthew in here alone with you?" You froze. If anyone found out that Matt was in here questions would be asked and pressure put on Matt. You didn't want that to happen.

"Could you forget that happened? If I say sorry?" Francis gave a low, slightly sultry, chuckle.

"Not just for a sorry. How about something more... Personal?" Your face burned. Matt was going to keep a secret that you had let slipped, should you do it for a price as steep as this? But he was probably going to pressed so hard if France told anyone. You heard yourself say,

"Fine."


	2. Francis's Ending

There was a silence and you took a deep breath. You knew kissing Francis wouldn't suck, in fact it may just rock but you didn't want it to change anything. Despite Francis's flirtiness, he wasn't a bad friend, he was the best to consult on relationships and helped lots with food. The kiss would probably change it.

"O-only if you won't tell anyone that Matt was in here or that I kissed you." There was another silence and Francis slowly said, smirk in his voice,

"Deal." You took a deep breath as France's eyes looked into yours. His bright blue cerulean irises almost completely covered with his pupils. Yours matched his and your breathing was heavy as your heart rate increased. If you were to be truthful with yourself you had wanted to kiss Francis for the longest time. You had a bit of crush that had slowly turned into a full blown love. He was so passionate about the things he loved, he never forced things too far, he probably would let you out of the kiss but you accepted it. You wanted it. You leaned forward and closed the short distance between you and him and pressed your lips against his. He seemed surprised and to your own astonishment you found your arms twining around his neck, fingers twisting into his soft blonde hair, doing what you had dreamt about for months. It took a few seconds before Francis responded, but when he did it was amazing.

He opened his mouth slightly and licked your bottom lip, a silent question. You responded by opening your mouth and let him press you back down onto the bed. You fumbled slightly at his buttons an he aided you with sure, swift fingers. As soon as he slipped off his shirt he slid his hand up your shirt slightly resting his slightly chill hands on your waist. He removed his mouth from yours to immediately move to your collarbone and slowly nipped at it. You squeaked a bit, startled at this action, not that you disliked it. He had moved his hands up so now they were near your ribcage slowly, but surely lifting off your shirt. He allowed you to kiss his lips, pausing only to allow the shirt to go off. He brought lips down to your breasts, kissing the tops of them, making you twitch as he had now commandeered the space in which your legs would be crossing and un-crossing. Making a noise in the back of your throat, you gently moaned,

"Francis..." He chuckled, a low sultry sound, and continued to tease. His hands trailed along the elastic of your underwear. You grabbed his face and slowly kissed him, taking command. You got up on one elbow and gently pushed him to lay down on the bed. You now were squarely on his hips, pressing down and kissing him.

Francis slowly said through the kiss,

"I like you.", you broke the kiss and smirked,

"That's good, for two reasons. One: You shouldn't be able to kiss someone like that and not like them and Two: I like you too. " Francis almost said something when the door burst open and Alfred yelled,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO _, FRANCIS?!"


	3. Alfred's Ending

Then you gave him a kiss on the cheek and winked. Francis gave a small laugh and playfully said,

"That won't do!" He wrapped his arms around you and tickled you, making you give high pitched shrieks.

"Fra-Francis s-stop!" Your voiced squeaked out, several octaves higher. The door burst open, a shadow cast across the bed.

"I'll save you!" The person who could be identified as Alfred shouted. He bounded across the room, grabbed you from Francis's arms and ran out of the room, you slung over his shoulder. France gave a shout of protest but didn't chase. You weren't worried about the secret, Francis would keep it.

You tapped Alfred on the shoulder.

"Hey! You can put me down now!" He stopped and gently set you down in front of him. Before you could say anything he loudly whispered,

"Francis didn't do anything to you right? Like-?" He broke off, the dim light revealing his bright red cheeks.

"No no no no. He just tickled me." America looked relieved,

"Oh-Okay. W-well where are you going to sleep if Francis has taken your room? You could bunk with me." You thought for second;

"You won't attack me?" Alfred puffed out his chest,

"Course not! I am the hero!" You smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes you are. Thank you for earlier. Lets head to your room." You were quite nervous, you had liked Al for a long long long time and you were going to sleep in his room! You started walking when he grabbed your wrist, and you turned to see him, face still red and he looked like a child as he shuffled his feet. Your heart thumped as you asked,

"What is it Al?" Instead of answering he pulled you to him and hugged you, clutching you close against his leather jacket. His face in your hair he whispered,

"_... I like you." Your face turned red and you said quietly,

"I-I like you too Al." His breath stopped against your hair, and breathlessly he asked,

"Really?" You just nodded, and he grabbed under your chin and lifted up your chin, his blue eyes glinting behind his small silver glasses. He slowly brought your lips to his, giving you a sweet slightly sloppy kiss. You giggled and bit his bottom lip slightly. He responded with a grin and confidently pressed you against him, making your face go red and knees weak. You could feel his abs through his shirt. You placed your hands against them, and he leaned down bringing his face to yours. He gave another kiss, one that you were extremely not prepared for. He squeezed your butt, making you give a gasp of surprise and delight, and he took the advantage to kiss you and roam your mouth with his tongue. He continued to squeeze your rear, making your face go red and everything go hot. You let out a moan that surprised yourself,

"I-Im s-" he cut you off with a kiss. He smirked,

"i like it." Bringing his face to yours he kissed you as his warm hands traced your sides, and tracing the underwire of your bra, making your knees wobble. When he felt you tremble he picked you up bridal style and broke the kiss winking at you,

"We have all night to finish this."


	4. Matthew's Ending

Francis laughed and patted your cheek.

"I was kidding! Just tell me, what did you do with my cousin?" He got off and sat next to your bed, making the lights turn on. You swallowed and squinted at the lights,

"We were just talking, nothing more." He pouted,

"Here I was hoping that you had progressed with him. You know, that little crush of yours?" Your face turned red. Yes, you liked Matt. Yes, Francis knew about it. You confided in him a lot actually.

"The crush hasn't progressed but yes I still like Matthew."

The door opened and in the doorway stood Matthew himself, his face one of pure shock.

"_-_? You like me?" He asked, making your face turn red. You covered it with your hands,

"Y-Yes... Is that bad?" There was a silence then to your surprise you were lifted up. You looked down to see Canada smiling at you as he held you above his head.

"No that's wonderful! I've liked you for such a long time!" He brought you down and kissed your lips with a light butterfly kiss. Francis coughed and stood up,

"I think I will leave you two alone, again." He winked and shut the door, leaving with a smirk. Matthew sighed and sort of face palmed and your face burned red. As soon as the door shut, Matthew turned to face you, slightly smiling. You gave him a sheepish grin. You leaned forward and hugged him tightly and he hugged back. He gave you another kiss of an entirely different kind. It was lasting, soft, and you had a chance to respond. You slowly opened your mouth, afraid he might shy away but he responded immediately. He curled his fingers through your hair and his tongue roamed your mouth. Sighing, you scooted back against the wall your bed was pressed against. He took a risky move and slightly bit your lip, and you let you fingers go through his hair. Seeming shy still, you took action and twisted him until you were on top of him. You pulled off his night shirt and traced his surprisingly hard muscles. You kissed him slowly, trying to tease him. He didn't seem to agree with it when he grabbed you by your waist and put you under him, his eyes now very bright. His hands went under your shirt and lifted it up and off. He pressed you against him, taking advantage of your mouth with a deep kiss that involved him making you feel like a puddle of happiness.

"How do you kiss so well?" You asked, still slightly breathless from the kiss. He smirked, a weird yet pleasurable emotion on the face of the usually shy country.

"Well, I am part French aren't I?"

"Ohonhonhonhon~ I taught you well!" A crack from the door breathed.

"FRANCE." You shouted, only to mentally face palm.

"Wait a second..."


	5. Arthur's Ending

Arthur~

Francis made the first move. Of course. He brought his lips down until he was about a centimeter from your own. The door burst open.

"GET AWAY FROM HER. YOU BLOODY FROG." There was a strange muttering and Francis ended up levitating, much to his dismay. Arthur yelled,

"Move _! Come here!" You giggled and ran, sure that despite being pouty for the next few days Francis would be fine. Hopefully he would keep the whole "Canada in your room" thing under wraps. You grabbed his hand and ran out of the room. The two of you got to his room, both of you panting. You rested your hands on your knees and you tried to catch your breath. You looked up to see Arthur copying you, he looked at you and made eye contact. Then you burst out laughing, Arthur joining in. You leaned into him, clutching your sides, gasping for breath. He snickered with you.

"Bloody frog. He's an idiot for thinking he could take my girl." You stopped giggling.

"Y-your girl?" You questioned, turning to look at him. His face had grown red, redder then Antonio's tomatoes.

"Uh- Well- what I m-meant b-by that w-was-" you cut him off with a kiss on the lips. You had liked him, for a long time, but he was such a conservative person you were never sure he liked you back. You were sure now.

He didn't waste time responding. His hand moved to the small of your back, pressing you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss. He broke it off with a smile.

"So you don't mind being my girl?" You grinned back,

"Course not. In fact... I would love to be your girl." He lifted you up and spun you around.

"Brilliant! _, I love you!" You grinned. He brought you down and kissed you, tracing your lips with his tongue. You pressed your body close to his, wrapping your fingers through his belt loops and pulling him closer. He let his hand go under your shirt and he rested his hands against your bare hips. He traced them, making you shiver with delight. You stood on your tip toes and kissed him on the lips and he grabbed you by the waist, lifting you up. Wrapping your legs around him, you felt the wall come into contact with your back, making your now very wide legs press against his hips. He allowed your tongue to roam his mouth. His calloused hand traced circles up your back slowly, and he unlatched your bra hook. Giggling you breathlessly gasped,

"I'm loving this brave Arthur!" A smirk against your lips seemed the only answer until you felt his hand trace along your ribs and the underneath of your breast. Your legs subconsciously tightened and he pressed you closer to the wall.

"Ohonhonhon~ This is quite the scene!" France giggled from the shadows.

"FRANCIS!" Arthur and you yelled.


End file.
